Coming Out
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: For the past year and a half Shaggy has been seeing a psychiatrist. For four months Fred and Shaggy have been secretly dating. While Shaggy is still trying to understand if Fred is going with him out of guilt, the blonde is figuring out how to come out to his parents as well as tell Velma and Daphne he is dating Shaggy. Maybe a two week vacation at the beach can help.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Scooby Doo. This takes place when they're about 19-20ish. I don't know where I plan to go with this story or if I'll add more to it. I'll leave that up to you guys.

Word Count: 1970

Enjoy

Chapter 1:

Shaggy sighed and took another drag of his cigarette flicking a bit of ash onto the sidewalk. His parents were going to kill him if they caught him smoking again. One more strike and he was going to be hauled off to military school.

He looked at the cancer stick and dropped it on the ground putting it out with the heel of his shoe and tucked his hands in his pockets hunching over a bit as he started to walk down the street. He was supposed to be meeting the others at the diner for dinner. Supposed to being the key words.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out checking the number across the screen. **_Lady V_** The nickname he had given Velma when he updated his contacts. He smiled faintly at the picture that popped up with her name.

It was taken over the summer. She was wearing a cute little orange one piece bathing suit while her hair, which she had let grown out a bit more, was pulling back in a coil and held back in pins and her eyes shining behind the glasses she wore. The girl was also holding up a peace sign at his insistence.

He pressed the green talk button and held it up to his ear.

"Hey Velma," He greeted.

"Shaggy where are you? You're always on time for our weekly dinners," she didn't sound upset. She sound worried.

"I got held up at work. Boss needed me to stay and reorganize some files," he lied easily.

He felt guilty about lying to her but what was he supposed to tell her? 'Sorry I got held up because I was in therapy?' that'd only get him more questions.

"Well hurry up okay? Scooby's staring at your seat and whining," the young woman told him.

"On my way," he nodded and hung up at the dial tone.

He put his phone back in his pocket and picked up his pace crossing the street and walking the two blocks before he made it to the diner. He paused and looked in the window hanging back a bit so they couldn't see him from their table.

Velma was seated next to Daphne the two girls talking animatedly. The red head was more or less talking about some new fashion trend she thought the brunette might be interested in. Velma rolled her eyes at something she said then smiled nodding.

Fred was seated across from the them, Scooby had is head in the blonde's lap while the young man was rubbing his ears trying to make him relax.

Shaggy felt a pang of guilt watching the two people he considered himself closest to. He knew Fred didn't like keeping secrets. It was eating him inside keeping one from his parents but keeping one from Velma and Daphne had to be taking its toll. But he'd do anything for Shaggy. He told the taller one numerous times.

The tallest of the group took a deep breath and smiled as he made the short walk into the diner and joined them at the table.

"Hey sorry. Like my boss needed me to stay and reorganize some CD's."

He took his seat next to Fred and chuckled patting Scooby on his head as the Great Dane licked his hand and lay down at his feet.

"Try to call us next time okay?" Velma gave him a stern look and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he teased lightly picking up his menu.

He wasn't really hungry. He hadn't been all day and never really was on days he had therapy. Recounting everything he had during the sessions made him too sick to even think about eating. He was just glad no one really noticed he was getting thinner.

"Hey guys. What can I get for you tonight?" The waitress asked smiling as she stopped at their table.

"I'll have a diet coke with the salad please," Daphne nodded.

"Root beer and spaghetti for me," Velma set her menu down. "No garlic bread this time."

"I'll have the cheese steak sandwich and a coke with a side of fries," Fred nodded.

All eyes turned to Shaggy.

"I'll have a bacon cheese burger with fries and a steak for Scoob and two vanilla milkshakes please," he smiled at the waitress as he ordered.

His stomach recoiled a bit at the thought of the fat and grease bound to be dripping from the burger and he picked up the glass of water the waitress had brought and took a few sips to settle his stomach. Scooby stretched a bit and moved laid his head on his paws giving Shaggy a quick look of concern and he smiled back in return trying to ease the dog's spirit.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could all go up to my families' beach house for a few week since it's supposed to be really nice," Daphne offered smiling. "Usually my aunt and uncle and a couple of my cousins stay up there but they're going overseas so it'll be empty."

"That sounds great," Fred grinned. "It'll be nice to get out of town for a bit."

"I have my last week of interning this week but I can join you guys that Friday," Velma nodded thinking it over. "That is if someone's willing to pick me up."

"What about you Shaggy? Think you can get a few weeks off?" Fred asked.

Shaggy nodded. "I don't think he'll mind." _Especially when my so called boss is really my therapist._ He inwardly sighed and drank some more water.

The waitress arrived with their food and set down the steak for Scooby and some water for him to drink.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked batting her eyelashes in Fred's direction.

Shaggy covered a chuckle with a cough a Daphne rolled eyes and ate her salad.

"Barking up the wrong tree," the redhead muttered in slight amusement earning a confused look from the waitress who just shrugged and walked off.

Fred gave Daphne a look. "Really Daphne? Are you going to do that every time a girl tries to flirt with me?"

"What? I think they have a right to know. Just like your parents," Daphne pointed at him with her fork.

"Daphne it's Fred's choice on when he wants to tell. It's not our place to push him into it," Velma reminded the other girl.

Daphne nodded a bit and ate her salad. "You have a point. You always do."

Shaggy picked up his burger and took a bite trying not to shudder at the taste. He chewed and forced himself to swallow and took another bite. He ate his burger in a quick Shaggy fashion. His stomach would hate him for it later. And washed it down with the milk shake another glass of water before leaning back in his char.

"I don't know how you manage to pack it all away and still stay so thin," Fred shook his head as he finished his own and drank some more of his coke.

"Like fast metabolism dude," Shaggy chuckled covering his mouth as he burped. "Scuse me," he apologized.

"I wish I could stay longer but I have an early morning," Velma pet Scooby and grabbed her coat as she stood.

"Mind if I grab a ride with you?" Daphne asked. "My car's in the shop for a tune up."

Velma nodded. "Course."

The girls waved as they headed out leaving Shaggy, Fred and Scooby sitting at the table. Shaggy reached for his wallet ready to pay and looked at Fred when the blond beat him to it.

"I thought it was my time to pay," Shaggy frowned.

"No you paid last time," Fred reminded him.

He stood up. "Do you guys need a ride home?"

Shaggy nodded and stood up Scooby walking next to him as they left the diner. They walked over to Fred's car. He still had the van but when they weren't out driving out solving mysteries he drove a nice dark blue four door mustang.

He opened the back door for the Great Dane who hoped in and then closed it before getting into the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Fred asked once they were in the car. "You seemed a little off at dinner."

"I'm fine…" Shaggy brushed off his concern.

"You know you can talk to me if something's up."

"I'm fine Fred it's nothing really…"

He glanced over and winced a bit at the look the blond was giving him. He was looking at Shaggy with one of his 'I know you're not being honest with me' looks.

"My parents aren't home…do you wanna stay over?" Shaggy offered trying to change the subject. He placed his hand on the blonde's thigh giving him a smile.

Fred nodded and started the car making the drive to Shaggy's house leaning a voicemail for his parents telling them where he would be.

Scooby nudged them into the house and shut the door behind them shaking his head and grumbling to himself before going to find a quiet spot in the house to sleep off his food.

Shaggy pulled Fred down the hall towards his room and pushed him down onto bed climbing into his lap. Fred put his hand on his hips frowning momentarily feeling just how thin he was but was cut off from speaking when the other's lips were pressed to his own in a kiss.

"Shaggy…" He tried to sound firm but it came out more breathy than intended.

Shaggy's fingers faltered a bit as he worked on unbuttoning Fred's shirt. _No no no, not now…_ He tensed a bit and pushed himself away making a beeline for the bathroom down the hall barely making it to the toilet as the contents of his stomach came up.

Fred was right behind him pulling his hair back from his face and rubbing his back.

"You shouldn't force yourself to eat all that…" Fred sighed getting him some mouthwash and a glass of water when he finished. "They're not going to bat an eye if you don't eat your normal diet."

Shaggy shook his head and mumbled a quick thanks using the mouthwash and rinsing out his mouth.

"They have a right to know Shaggy…"

The two made their way out to the living room and sat on the couch, Fred easing the taller of the two down so his head was in his lap and starting to run his fingers through his hair.

"Why? So they can feel guilty? They'll think it's their fault I'm in therapy in the first place…just like you did…" Shaggy closed his eyes. "I'm the one who went with you. I'm the one who willingly and of my own free will. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own. I could have said no, or left at any time but I didn't."

"Will your boss," they never referred to his doctor as a therapist. "Be alright with you taking some time off?"

"Yeah…He gave me CD's to help with the sleeping…he said taking some time and going out having fun would be good for me," Shaggy answered opening his eyes to look at him. "And I'm sure my parents will be glad to have me out of the house and out of their hair…" he chuckled a bit.

Fred smiled and ran his fingers down the side of his cheek. "Maybe we can find some way to have some alone time as well…I don't like having to sneak around so much."

Shaggy tugged on his ascot pulling him down into a kiss. "My parent's won't be back till tomorrow afternoon if you'd like to pick up where we left off."

"You sure you're up for it?"

"I'm always up for it."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Scooby Doo. This takes place when they're about 19-20ish. I don't know where I plan to go with this story or if I'll add more to it.

 _Italics mean dreaming_

Comments are always welcome :)

Word count: 1828

Chapter 2:

"Fred…earth to Freddie…Are you listening to me?"

Daphne frowned and pinched Fred on the arm making the blonde jump and wince. He rubbed his arm frowning and looking at her.

"What was that for?"

"You've been on your phone for the last hour. Who are you talking to?" the redhead asked going back to her magazine.

"Like hey guys," Shaggy greeted as he sat down in the grass next to the blonde. Scooby joining him and laying down next to him.

"No one," Fred lied putting his phone back in his pocket.

He looked at Shaggy out of the corner of his eye. The thinner male was wearing a pair of polka dotted swim trunks with a white tank top and flip flops. Aviators covered his eyes and his hair was pulled back in a small pony tail.

Shaggy glanced down and looked at him over the rim of the sunglasses. "Join me for a dip in the water?" He asked.

"Sure," Fred nodded and got up putting his phone in his beach bag and pulled off his t-shirt before jogging down to the ocean.

Shaggy was following behind after he took off his shoes and tank top.

"Jeeze its freezing," Shaggy shivered as he got in. "Like really freezing."

"I can tell," Fred tried not let his eyes stray too far down.

Shaggy took a deep breath before completely disappearing under the water and resurfacing a few moments later and started swimming off.

"Here where are you going?" Fred asked going after him.

"Come and find out," Shaggy answered.

Fred dove in and started swimming after the other male and finally caught up to him. They were a ways off from their little set up on the beach and around a nice set of high rocks and sand. Shaggy was sitting on the small bank.

"I found this last night when I took Scoob for a walk. Very private don't you think?" Shaggy said making room for Fred.

"It's nice," Fred nodded as he sat down.

He leaned back on his elbows. "How are you doing? You were still up when I went to bed…"

"I got a little bout of insomnia…it's this new medication he prescribed me. Supposed to go away in a few days," Shaggy told him with a small shrug.

The blond looked up a little as Shaggy moved and straddled him putting his hands on his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed him softly wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed back and put his hands on Shaggy's waist sitting up more.

"The upside is how it's done wonders for my sex drive," Shaggy murmured. "And I can stuff my face without feeling sick to my stomach now."

"Those are some good upsides," Fred nodded watching Shaggy kiss his way down his chest hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Fred's swim trunk and tugging them down.

"Shaggy…" whatever he was going to say was cut off as the dark haired blond took him into his mouth and started sucking. He reached down and fisted his hair biting his lip to keep from thrusting. "Fuck Shag," he panted a bit.

Shaggy pulled up just up he was about to release and Fred let go of his hair watching him tug his own trunks down and position himself above his length. He lowered himself slowly gripping Fred's shoulders tightly. Fred caught him in another kiss and rubbed his hips gently to relax him more groaning loudly once he was deep inside.

"M…move…" Shaggy panted.

Fred obeyed and began thrusting slowly as to not hurt him. He kissed his neck wanting to bite down but knew he couldn't. He kissed him again and started to stroke him off in time with his thrusts bringing Shaggy to release only a few moments later coming himself after a few thrusts.

They panted and stayed like that for a little. Kissing here and there before Shaggy got up and walked over to the water and went out until he was waist deep and fixed himself. Fred followed after watching him for a bit.

"Daphne and Velma were gonna go to town a little later…maybe we could hang back and just talk? Maybe cook up dinner for later?" Fred asked hugging him from behind.

"Have some semblance of a normal couple?" Shaggy laughed a little bit.

Fred relaxed at hearing him laugh. It was lighter, not heavy like it usually is. He seemed much better.

"You, me and Scooby…all we need is a white picket fence and two kids running around," Fred teased.

"Two kids? Really?" Shaggy asked.

"Why…how many do you want?" Fred asked tilting his chin up.

"Three. Two girls and a boy…Felicity, Anne and Jerry," Shaggy answered.

"Three kids? Think we could manage it?"

"Are we really discussing kids right now? I mean…we haven't been dating that long…what if this doesn't work out…? We've only been dating for five months…"

"I know for a fact that we are going to work out. And would that be a bad thing? Us having kids together? I mean…Do you think I'd really be a terrible dad?"

"No, you'd be a great dad…I'm just worrying about nothing…" Shaggy smiled. "We should get back. Daphne's probably wondering where we went off to."

Fred nodded and pulled away. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Shaggy swam off and walked back onto the bank and sat down on his beach towel next to the red head.

"Where'd Fred get off to?" she asked.

"He wanted to swim a few laps," He answered laying out.

She nodded and went back to her magazine. Scooby moved around a bit and rest his head on Shaggy's abdomen and yawned.

Shaggy reached down and pet his head. "Tired Scoob?"

The dog nodded and yawned again.

"Like how about we go back inside and nap then?"

The dog's ears perked up and he got up going back to the beach house. Shaggy stood up and grabbed his beach towel and followed after him taking a quick shower to clean up before pulling on some sweats and getting into bed.

He put his arm around Scooby and closed his eyes easily falling asleep.

 _Shaggy rubbed his eyes and looked around. The house was dark, the only light coming from the candles lined against the wall, flickering from the wind. He kept his hand on the wall as he walked, shivering. He heard screams from down the hall and walked faster. He tried the doorknobs as he ran before one opened._

 _"Sha…Shaggy…help me…"_

 _He covered his mouth and stepped back as Daphne reached out to him. Only it wasn't Daphne. Her body was to thin, her skin was pasty white and peeling in some places._

 _He took another step back and into a door letting out a yelp as it fell open into another room. He felt hands, grabbing at him, pulling at his clothes, holding him down. He cried and tried to get free but the hands got stronger._

He shot out of bed with a cry and doubled over holding his middle shaking.

"Raggy?" Scooby sat up and looked at him concerned. He licked Shaggy's cheeks and nuzzled him.

Shaggy shivered and hugged himself more and closed his eyes trying to get his breathing back to normal. He felt nauseated and hot, and cold all at the same time. He calmed down after a little bit and pushed the blanket off of him before getting up and pulling on a sweater.

Scooby followed him out of the room and to the kitchen where Fred at the counter messing with the radio and a beer next to him.

"Hey…" Shaggy went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey. Daphne and Velma won't be back until tonight. They decided to catch a movie so it's just us. I was going to make some hot dogs on the grill. Think you can handle the French fries?"

"I think I can manage," Shaggy nodded and sipped it.

"Great," Fred grinned and kissed his cheek on his way out onto the deck of the beach house where the grill was already fired up and ready.

Shaggy grabbed a few potatoes and washed them off in the sink before starting to peel them. He reached over and turned up the radio. He sliced up the potatoes and started the oil to boil on the stove. He moved a little to the music as he cooked and wasn't aware of Fred watching him through the window.

"You're such a good dancer," Fred smiled as he walked into the kitchen with the hot dogs.

Shaggy jumped startled and blushed a bit. "Not really…"

Fred got their plates down while Shaggy plated the fries. He gave a few to Scooby and sat down at the table across from Fred.

"This is nice…having dinner together," Fred said.

"We always have dinner together," Shaggy pointed out.

"Not just the two of us…that's only once every two…three weeks," Fred added.

"That wouldn't have to be if you came out to your parents…" Shaggy told him. "You're an adult Fred, it's not like they can kick you out, you have your own apartment."

"It's not that I'm afraid-"

Shaggy gave him a look.

"I'm not scared," Fred rolled his eyes. "I just…don't know what they'll do if they find out..."

"It's not like they can do very much," Shaggy told him. "Unlike my parents who are threatening to kick me out or something."

"You could move in with me…" Fred offered.

"Fred-"

"Under the guise of a friendly gesture," he interrupted. "It's a two bedroom place, five hundred a month, it's close to your 'boss' and close to where I work…it's not a bad place Shaggy…and they allow pets."

"You're going to keep asking until I say yes aren't you?" Shaggy asked with a small smile.

"I don't think I will," Fred answered finishing off his beer. "So is that a yes?"

"Has Scooby successfully stolen the hot dogs? Because yes he has and yes I will accept your offer to move in."

"It's okay. I made more hot dogs, they're in the kitchen," Fred shrugged with a chuckle. "And good. Because I already made you a key."

"You are one persistent man," Shaggy smiled.

"I thought that's what you liked about me."

Fred rubbed his foot against Shaggy's leg and Shaggy shook his head going back to his dinner. He pouted a bit a and moved his foot up higher. Shaggy bit his lip and tried to focus on eating while Fred rubbed his crotch gently.

"You sure?" Fred asked.

"Fr…Fred…Let me eat…" Shaggy answered.

Fred sighed and removed his foot. The two finished their dinner in silence and Shaggy took their plates to the kitchen. He came back and pulled off his shirt as he walked backwards towards his bedroom.

Scooby covered his eyes as Fred got up and quickly followed after Shaggy.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Scooby Doo. This takes place when they're about 19-20ish. I don't know where I plan to go with this story or if I'll add more to it.

Filler Chapter

Comments are always welcome :)

Word count: 613

Chapter 3:

"I don't think we should be doing this..." Shaggy looked around as they walked through the carnival. "What if Daphne and Velma see us?"

"They won't see us," Fred assured him. He took his hand and tugged him towards the Ferris wheel. "We'll be up to high."

Fred handed the operator their tickets and got in first, laying his arm across the back of the seat as Shaggy settled in next to him. The taller male started to relax once they were moving and had his head laying on his shoulder once they got a bit higher.

"See? Not so bad right?" Fred asked moving his arm lower and stroking his side gently. "Kinda nice up here. Quiet..."

"What's on your mind Freddie?" Shaggy asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" The blond asked.

"You know what I mean. The Ferris wheel? Not exactly really inconspicuous," Shaggy answered. "Velma and Daphne could see us at any point if they happened to walk by while we went around...what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just...thinking..." Fred answered. "Bout us, moving in together. We'll get to be alone you know? You and me."

"Don't forget Scooby," Shaggy smiled.

"It'll be nice," Fred confessed. "Coming home to you."

"As long as we don't turn into one of those creepy overly domestic couples," Shaggy joked. "Yeah...it'll be nice. Just the three of us."

He leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Shaggy," Fred smiled.

* * *

"Is that the last box?" Shaggy asked from his spot on the floor.

"Yep. Aside from the furniture that's coming tomorrow, we are officially moved in," Fred grinned setting the box on counter in the kitchen.

Shaggy had to say it was nice apartment for five hundred a month. A decent sized living room and an open kitchen with a bar to sit at and space for a small kitchen table and a few chairs, the bed room's had enough space for them. Shaggy had his in the room closest to the bathroom. Fred right next door. They didn't anticipate on sleeping in one room but both knew it would happen eventually.

The unpacking went by quickly with little argument about where everything would go. Scooby dragged his bed right in front of the window and settled down to watch the two humans interact.

He was pleased to see Shaggy more comfortable, smiling and laughing. Even Fred looked happier. More ecstatic really.

They ordered pizza for dinner and Fred went down the street to get some beers while Shaggy laid out blankets on the floor to make it more comfortable for them to sit on. He had pizza on plates for them by the time the blond got back.

"Got your favorite," Fred said handing him a bottle.

"You spoil me," Shaggy teased.

Fred leaned forward and kissed him. A kiss Shaggy reciprocated, wrapping arm around his neck. He smiled as Fred pulled away.

"Let's eat before we christen the new apartment. I'm starving," he said pulling the pizza box towards him.

They leaned against each other as they ate. Fred had set up the TV before he left, some movie playing on a random channel. Not that they were paying to much attention to it. They found themselves kissing in between bites of food. Hands wandering.

It felt nice being in their own space. Where none of their neighbors knew them, where they could just be with each other and not have to worry about being caught or walked in on. They felt comfortable.


End file.
